


Who do you think you are?

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam has a grudge, Alfie stops him, Demon Adam Milligan, He almost kills Sam and Dean, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Adam has a grudge, he intends on settling it before a certain angel stops him.





	Who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a slut for Demon Adam.

The demon got out of the car, black eyes shining brighter than the dark sky overhead as he followed the two broad men in front of him. One with spiky hair and the other with long hair down to his shoulders. The men who Adam had once called brothers.

Before he got too close however an arm came out from an alleyway, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him in, pinning him to the wall with shocking strength and Adam thrashed around, struggling to get free before he heard a familiar voice,

"Adam! Adam stop it, its just me!"

Adam stopped struggling and looked into the blue eyes of his angel, Samandriel or as he had been dubbed, Alfie staring at him with his big blue eyes and worried puppy face.

Adam smiled, a genuine smile despite being what he was,

"Hey angel face"

"Don't angel face me, Adam, drop the gun, now"

Adams smile turned into a scowl, "Oh I see, your brothers put you up to this"

"Gabe and Cas?" Alfie asked, "No! I put myself up to it because I know this isn't you!"

"You don't know me" Adam hissed, shoving Samandriel away from him, "all you did was raise me from the cage. The cage that Sam and Dean abandoned me in!" Adam yelled, his hands starting to shake with the memories of that horrible cage, being stuck with Michael and Lucifer as their plaything. Just hearing simple words made his skin crawl and his whole body set on fire with rage.

"I do know you Adam" Samandriel pleaded the demon, "I know you, I know the Adam who taught me what hot chocolate was, how to dance to music that didn't match at all or to no music, the Adam who took me to a baseball game, the Adam who laughs at everything and nothing just because he can and the Adam who wakes up bright and early because he doesn't want to miss Saturday morning cartoons"

Adam blinked, the rage within him simmering down for a moment as he stared at the angel who he loved with as much of his being as he possibly could and he softened.

"Angel...all those things, all that stuff you say about me. It's wrong, I'm not a man, I'm a demon, a monster. I'm cruel and impure and-"

"You shut up right now" Alfie snarled, "You shut the-the heck up right now and listen to me. You may be a demon but you've made me feel the closest to human, closest to a man that I've ever felt and if you kill Sam and Dean it'll just prove to everyone that Lucifer and Michael won....don't let them win Adam, I know you're better than them".

Adams' shoulders shook, a sob escaping him and his knees gave out, Alfie right there to catch him and hold onto him as he shook and sobbed.

"I know who you are Adam" Samandriel whispered, "And you are no monster"

Adam just choked on another sob, burying his face into Samandriel's chest and staying there until his shaking died down, until he stopped sobbing and he was able to head home with his angel.


End file.
